Memories and Promises
by TheManApart
Summary: It's Gwen and Eva's wedding day, filled with remembering key moments of their relationship and the promises they make to each other. Rated M for shamelessly fluffy/lemony Gwen/Eva love. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword: Hi again, everyone! I'm not dead, just been busy with school and other story ideas. But here we are again, and I have my first multi-chapter story in a while. I hope everyone enjoys reading this; I had wanted to write a story with a Gwen/Eva pairing for a long, long time. And here it is, at last.**

**Also, the "Total Drama" series and all its characters are the property of Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon, and the imaginations of Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis (if I owned any part of it, Gwen would have won TDI) and anything else that's not my creation belongs to their respective owners. Everything else here is mine.**

Gwen grunted as the masseuse's fingers rubbed into her back as she lay on her stomach on the table and tried to ease out the tension that had been building up for some time now. It felt like she'd been waiting for this day forever: it was her wedding day. She had a reason to be all knotted up.

A part of her years ago thought this day would never come; she never thought she would marry, never thought she would wear a white dress, and even worried she'd never find her one true love.

Finally, she was going to marry the one person in the world able to give her the love and support she needed: Eva, her fellow contestant from the old reality "Total Drama" TV series.

So much had happened since she had trapped herself into participating on those shows. Her gothic appearance had changed a bit since then as well, matured. Her black hair was longer now; the teal streaks were gone, now a memory of her days as a teenager along with her blue lipstick. It was more common to find her wearing black blouses and slacks nowadays instead of the corsets and miniskirts. But her skin was still ivory pale and she had never given up her beloved black leather boots.

After the rehearsal dinner last night, both women had adjourned to their respective families' homes to prepare the next day. In the morning, her brother presented her with a trip to the spa. Gwen's giddiness and happiness outweighed her nervousness and tension, but a morning at the spa to relax sounded like a perfect idea.

As she continued to enjoy the sensation, her thoughts drifted back to the day she realized Eva's feelings for her.

* * *

_Her black eyeliner mixed with her tears as they poured down her face and she sobbed into the pillow._

_She had joined the other contestants at a Total Drama party for the show's competitors, hosted by "Revenge of the Island" winner Cameron at his house. Everything had been fine, catching up with the original contestants and mingling with the new ones; that is, up until a few minutes ago, when she had caught Duncan drunkenly making out with Blaineley. Gwen loudly and publicly broke up with him, then holed herself up in this room away from everyone else._

"_Well, Gwen, I guess that's another failed romance you add to your list of accomplishments," came a snide voice from the doorway._

_Gwen didn't need to look up to see who was talking to her: it was Heather, the bane of her life as a TD contestant. She collected herself for a moment before looking up; she refused to give Heather the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_A second later of calming herself down, she looked up to see Heather standing there with a satisfied smirk on her face. Sadie and Katie were standing behind her; it looked like they were trying to keep from bursting into laughter. "Come to see how much salt you can rub in, Heather," Gwen asked bitterly._

"_Aww, Gwennie; I just wanted to see how you were doing," Heather replied, her voice so sugary-sweet it made Gwen sick and suspicious at once. "I wanted to see how you handle losing another boyfriend." Her tone lost its sweetness, becoming more maliciously smug. "I wanted to see how it feels for you to know that you'll always be alone, and that you can never really trust anyone."_

_Gwen felt another round of tears coming on, but fought not to let Heather and her cronies see. But she couldn't help but wonder to herself if this was how it would always be for her; Trent had cheated on her with Heather and then developed an weird obsession for her, Duncan had cheated on her with a TV host at least twice as old as either of them, and Cody had never really given up on trying to woo her. What if she was destined to only know heartbreak and disappointment? What if…_

_Suddenly a voice thundered, "What the hell is going on here?!"_

_Heather jumped at the voice and everyone turned to see Eva standing in the doorway, her massive frame blocking the light from the other room. And right now her eyes were dead-fixed on Heather, copper orbs smoldering with intense hatred._

_Heather's eyes darted back and forth, frantically trying to come up with an explanation. "I was…um…well, I heard about what happened to Gwen and I…was trying to help her…"_

"_Liar!" Eva roared, and in one swift stride she crossed the room and grabbed Heather by the hair. Heather cried out in pain but was quickly silenced as Eva forced her to meet her fiery glare. "Everyone knows why you're really here and why you're talking to Gwen; stay away from her." With that, she grabbed Heather by the scruff of her neck and tossed her out._

_Eva turned her attention to Katie and Sadie, who wilted under her wrathful gaze. All she said to them through her gritted teeth was, "Get. Out."_

_Both girls scrambled and fought to get out the door as fast as possible, and Eva slammed it shut behind them._

_Gwen had stopped crying, eyes wide and jaw-dropped at what had just happened. "Eva…that was, wow, amazing…thank you."_

"_That bitch had it coming," Eva gruffly replied. Then a look of something else briefly crossed Eva's face; uncertainty? "Anyways, I…just came by to make sure you were okay."_

_Gwen smiled in spite of her own sadness. She had always liked Eva. When she stepped off the boat and onto the show, she knew everyone was put off by her aggressive attitude and angry expression; but not Gwen, she felt Eva was simply misunderstood. She was one of the few contestants to cheer for her during the final challenge of Total Drama Island; after that, they had time to catch up and hang out together at Playa des Losers and quickly became something resembling friends._

_Eva stood there for a few seconds looking a bit awkward like she wasn't sure what to do next. Finally she sat down by Gwen and cleared her throat. "So…do you…want to talk about it?"_

_With a shaky sigh, Gwen let it all spill out. Eva awkwardly held out her arms for a hug and Gwen fell into them and buried her face in Eva's shoulder. She continued to vent all her frustration and worries. All the while, Eva held and gently rocked her._

_Finally, Gwen stopped sobbing for a few seconds and lifted her face from Eva's shoulder and noticed the dark stain from her tears and eyeliner. "Oh no," she laughed and sobbed at once, "I've ruined your shirt!"_

_Eva then did something Gwen had never seen before: she gave Gwen a kind, gentle smile. "It's okay, it's washable," she said as she hugged Gwen to her again. As Gwen snuggled into the bigger girl's strong embrace, she began to feel better._

_Then Eva did something very unexpected: she gently kissed Gwen on the forehead. Gwen slowly looked up at her in confusion and their eyes met. Finally she leaned in and softly kissed Gwen on the lips. When she didn't object, Eva deepened the kiss and cupped Gwen's face in the hands._

_Gwen felt like her mind was a howling maw; all she wanted was more. She wanted more of Eva's lips on her's, she wanted to taste her, to melt into her._

_Suddenly there was a surge of panic in her mind and she jumped out of Eva's embrace. "Eva, I'm sorry, I…I…I have to go," she stammered as she bolted out the door._

_As she hurried out of the room, she could hear Eva calling behind her, "Gwen, wait! Please wait!"_

_Gwen ran out of the house, her mind a jumble as she tried to make sense of what happened. She had just broken up with Duncan, and was already on the rebound? Or because she really liked it?_

* * *

"Wow, you're all knotted up," the masseuse said, interrupting her inner thoughts. "Been under a lot of stress lately?"

Gwen smiled as she looked up at her. "You could say that; I'm getting married today."

The masseuse's face brightened. "Well congratulations! You know, I've got something very special for you – this special cream that just soothes the muscles like never before. It's something I save for very special clients; you can think of it as a kind of a wedding day special."

Gwen briefly considered it. "Okay, go get it," Gwen said, reminding herself to leave a generous tip when this was over.

The masseuse left and Gwen mentally cringed as she recalled the party again as she laid her head back down; that really wasn't the best way to begin a relationship, and it took a while for Gwen to figure things out. But that was then, and this was today; the day she had always wanted yet hardly dared to believe it would ever come.

Gwen smiled, imagining Eva was as happy about today as she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva was a wreck.

She was sitting on the old exercise bench in her old room, alternating between burying her hands in her faces and frantically wringing them. Her heart feeling like it was trying to pound its way out of her chest. She had stepped out of the shower a few minutes earlier and was still wearing her robe. A formal dark blue pantsuit was laid out on the bed, all ready for her.

Her appearance had also changed since "Total Drama" and beginning her relationship with Gwen. Her body was a still strong, finely-toned machine and her ebony hair had grown longer and was now only pulled back into a ponytail when she worked out. The uni-brow was gone, shaved to two thick brows over her amber-yellow eyes. Her wardrobe had also expanded to include more than just gym apparel; outside the gym she often wore pantsuits or jeans and t-shirts.

After the rehearsal dinner last night, she tossed and turned most of the night, unable to sleep or think about anything other than the next day. Finally, she headed to her gym and spent most of the night working out hoping to tire herself out. Now she regretted the decision; she was exhausted in the morning and could barely keep her eyes open. Then she tried to wake herself up with some coffee, but she drank too much; three pots, in fact. Now her anxiety was full-blown caffeine-fueled panic.

Now she sat in the chair with her face in her hands, mentally running through a checklist of requirements for today.

"_Marriage license…check; hotel reservations…check; payments to caterer and DJ…check… "_

Eva abruptly lost her train of thought again. Frustrated, she finally looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall and she focused on a calming technique, recalling why this day was the happiest of her life…

* * *

_Eva tossed another log into the fire and watched as the flames grew and embers popped and sputtered._

_It was her high school graduation night. One of Eva's field hockey teammates had invited the rest of her team over to her house for a party. They were all celebrating the biggest accomplishment of their lives; Eva had come just to support her team before they all went off to their respective futures, but now preferred to spend some time alone._

_Eva sat down on the log and stared into the flames. Things were going well for her. At the age of 18 she was already a champion weightlifter and kickboxer, and she carried her field hockey team to the championship. Every university in Canada had scrambled over each other to offer her an athletic scholarship._

_There was only one thing missing in her life: Gwen._

_Eva sighed longingly. At first, she hadn't thought anymore of Gwen than any other contestant on the show; she was simply there to win. But when she was kicked off the first time, she continued to watch the show and she started to respect and admire Gwen. The goth girl, despite her waifish appearance and build, proved to be more resilient and made of much stronger stuff than Eva had credited her for; she won more competitions for her team and herself than anyone else, including Chef Hatchet's military basic training-style competition. Had Eva not been kicked off, she would have considered Gwen a worthy adversary. Also, she stayed true to herself and, unlike many of her competitors, was not a poser, a fake, or an utter moron. Plus, she hated Heather which made Gwen more than okay in Eva's book. _

_Eventually, Eva realized she was feeling something very strong for Gwen. She started watching the later seasons just to see Gwen even for a few minutes, she visited websites looking for pictures of Gwen, and she would catch herself thinking about Gwen at random moments. She spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out these feelings. Finally she realized what exactly it was she felt for Gwen: it was love._

_But Gwen had her relationships with Trent and then Duncan, and all Eva could do was sadly watch her from the sidelines and her feelings behind her stern expression and kickboxing drills. Eva had been alone for a long time, she was used to it; but with Gwen, she realized she didn't want to be alone anymore. Finally she'd gotten her chance at that party to tell Gwen how she felt, and it had ended in total disaster. Her old anger had come bubbling up again, but she wasn't sure who she should be angrier with: with Gwen, or herself._

_What she would give for a second chance…_

"_Eva," came a soft a voice behind her. _

_Eva's head whipped around and she was shocked to see Gwen standing there, looking more than a little nervous. The goth girl looked great. She still wore her normal outfit. Her hair was longer but still had its teal streaks._

"_Gwen…hi," Eva said after a moment, not sure what else to say._

_Gwen stood there for a few awkward seconds. "You mind if I sit down?"_

_Eva nodded. "Go ahead."_

_Gwen sat down. Both girls quietly stared into the flames together for a few moments before Gwen broke the silence. "So, just graduated, huh?"_

_Eva nodded. "Yeah. You graduated yet?"_

"_Just the other day. I read you were graduating and I…I wanted to see you."_

"_Why did you want to see me?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you, about…you know, what happened that night."_

_Eva's face turned red. "Gwen, I'm…"_

"_Wait, please just listen." Gwen looked into the fire for a moment before continuing. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You opened yourself up to me and…I feel like…no, I _did_ throw your feelings in your face. It's just…you surprised me; I had no idea you felt that way about me."_

_Eva nodded in understanding. "I get it. You just want to be friends, then."_

_Gwen blushed and turned to look at Eva. "Actually, I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my mind."_

_Eva turned to look at Gwen in surprise, their eyes meeting. They just gazed at each other before Gwen leaned forward and brushed her lips against Eva's. As Eva felt herself give into the kiss, she also felt Gwen's cool, pale hands cup her face and warm lips deepen the kiss; and Eva knew she had found what she needed most of her life. She wrapped her strong arms around the goth and savored the feeling of the kiss._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Gwen pulled back and looked up at Eva. "I love you, Eva," she said softly._

_Eva smiled, her heart singing and her copper eyes looking deep into Gwen dark ones. "I love you, Gwen."_

_Gwen smiled back and they turned back to the fire. Gwen rested her head on Eva's shoulder as the bigger girl wrapped her arm around Gwen's, and both girls basked in the warmth and glow of the fire as well as that of each other's company. _

_All was right with universe._

* * *

A knock on the door jolted Eva out of her flashback.

"Eva? Are you alright," came her father's voice in Bulgarian. Eva and her parents had immigrated to Canada from a small village in Bulgaria when she was seven. Eva had been speaking English most of her life and lost all traces of her accent, but her parents still had thick accents; the family still reverted to their mother tongue when it came to close, personal family matters.

At first Eva's parents had more than a little weirded out about their daughter falling in love with another girl; but when they saw the difference Gwen had made in Eva's life and how happy she was, they saw Gwen as Eva's savior and were convinced she could no wrong.

"I'm fine," Eva answered.

"Can I come in?"

Eva sighed before responding. "Fine."

Eva's father opened the door and came in, shutting it behind him. He was a large, barrel-chested man. In one hand he held a bottle of vodka and two glasses in the other. He poured some into the glasses and handed one to Eva. "My father did this with me the day I married your mother," he told her. They both knocked back the strong drink before he continued. "I was so scared that I almost ran away in the middle of saying my own vows."

Eva smiled ruefully, in spite of herself. "Is it really that obvious?"

"You're not the first person in the world to feel nervous on their wedding day," he said with a smile and a chuckle. "Eva, you're the strongest person I've ever known. If you can pull a school bus with your teeth, then you can marry Gwen and live a happy life with her."

Eva managed a smile. "Thanks, dad." Her father gave her a final pat on the shoulder and left so Eva could get dressed.

Eva spent a moment reflecting on what he had told her. He was right, she told herself; if she could do half the things she had done, then she could attend her own wedding.

With a sigh, she started to change.

**Author notes: I don't actually know if Eva and her family are from Bulgaria. I wanted this part of the story be a deep, personal moment for Eva so I had to get creative; her official biography just says she's from a small village in Eastern Europe. But in my research I found Eva is a common enough female name in Bulgaria so I went with that. **

**If any Bulgarians are reading this, _наздраве_!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen felt a rush of exhilaration as she twirled around, causing the white dress to billow up slightly and examined her reflection in the mirror.

After some exhaustive research, they found the perfect place to hold both the wedding and following reception: the Toronto Botanical Gardens. It was perfect. It should have been impossible to book a wedding there during this time of year, but they were lucky; another couple who was supposed to get married at the Gardens had to cancel due to some kind of moose-related accident.

She had managed to change and put on make-up by herself fairly quickly, since she'd been doing it alone most of her life anyways. Of course, getting ready would have gone faster if her mother didn't have excuse herself every five minutes to go cry.

Almost unconsciously, she let her hand slip to her upper back just below the neck, where she'd had physical proof of her love for Eva for several years now…

* * *

_Eva held Gwen's hand as they paused and looked at the sign of their destination while the cold winter wind blew around them."You're sure you still want to do this," she asked._

_Gwen wordlessly nodded. Hand-in-hand, they walked into the tattoo studio._

_After reuniting at the graduation party, Gwen and Eva had spent almost the entire summer together getting to know each other better; they hung out together, shared stories, and sometimes just cuddled together on the couch. It was their own summer of love._

_When the summer was over, both girls went to school in Toronto. Eva attended the University of Toronto where she was majoring in Kinesiology and quickly became the star player on the women's field hockey team. Gwen pursued Fine Art at the Toronto School of Art and was very well-regarded for her drawing skills. After their second year, they moved into an apartment together which they managed to pay for with Gwen selling some drawings and Eva competed in weightlifting and kickboxing competitions and took a contract as a fitness model._

_Gwen loved being with Eva. With Eva, Gwen felt she had someone she could really open up with. She also liked to use Eva as a model in her sketches; some of her fellow students jokingly referred to them as the "Amazon series". She had noticed some changes in Eva as well since they got together. The bigger girl seemed to smile more easily and less prone to losing her temper with everyone and everything._

_Then during the Christmas break, Gwen came up with a crazy idea: she wanted her and Eva to get tattoos together of each others' names. Fortunately, Gwen knew a good place to do it; two of her old goth friends from high school, Marilyn and Reaper, owned and operated a tattoo studio, the same one they were now visiting. In the relatively short time they had it, they had built a good reputation for maintaining a clean and hygienic workspace and a high degree of artistic talent. _

_This wouldn't be the first tattoo Gwen got; she already had several, including the kanji symbol for "freedom" on her ankle and some small angel wings on her back. But she had never really gotten used to the needle. Eva also had some; she had the kanji symbol for "strength" on her upper left arm and "leadership" on the right. The needle didn't bother her at all._

_The cheerful jingle of the bell announced their arrival as they walked in. Marilyn was already at the front counter flipping through a magazine waiting for them. She and Reaper had become a couple toward the end of high school. She looked different; she had stopped powdering her face ghostly-white, but she still had her pink hair which had grown out and was now braided into dreadlocks. She greeted Gwen and Eva with a smile. "Hi, Gwen. So, is this your girlfriend I've been hearing about," she asked._

"_Yeah, this is Eva. Eva, Marilyn," Gwen said, introducing them._

"_Glad to meet you," Marilyn said as she reached across the counter to shake Eva's hand. "So, did you bring them?"_

"_Here you go," Gwen said as she fished two pieces of paper out of her coat pocket. Gwen had taken it upon herself to design the tattoos they would be getting today._

_Marilyn looked them over and smiled. "Perfectly doable," she said, then turned to the back and hollered, "Reaper! Gwen and her girlfriend are here, so get ready!"_

_Reaper came out. His long spiky hair was now straight and tied back into a ponytail. He greeted and briefly hugged Gwen as well before he and Marilyn escorted their customers back to the tattooing area. There was a pair of tattooing tables set up next to each other along with Reaper and Marilyn's workstations._

"_Where do you guys want these done," Reaper asked._

"_On our backs," Eva replied._

"_Just below our necks," Gwen added._

"_Alright, you guys lie down and we'll get started," Reaper told them as he and Marilyn sat down on their respective stools to check their equipment._

_Gwen and Eva lay face-down on the tables and lifted the backs of their shirts over their heads but kept them on with their arms in the sleeves along with their bras. They held hands as they watched each other._

_Marilyn rolled up to Gwen while Reaper took Eva. "And what colors do want these in," Reaper asked them as he clipped the paper with design for Eva on a stand for him to see._

"_Black," Gwen and Eva said simultaneously._

"_Works for us," Marilyn said._

_There was a loud buzzing sound, and Gwen winced and shut her eyes as she felt the needle pierce her skin. But she felt Eva hold her hand tighter and opened her eyes to see Eva smile at her and silently mouth, "It's okay."_

_Gwen smiled back and kept her focus on her lover, never letting go of her hand. After a few minutes, the pain subsided into almost nothing. She and Eva just kept their eyes on each other as the ink was etched into their skin. _

_It seemed like almost no time had passed for them before Reaper announced, "All done. Do you guys want to see it before we slap on the bandages?"_

_Gwen faced away from a mirror and Marilyn held up a hand-held mirror. She saw the tattoo. It was Eva's name, printed in English but with bold Cyrillic-style lettering. Gwen felt an involuntary shiver of pleasure up her spine as she looked at Eva's name on her skin._

_Gwen then looked over at Eva's tattoo. It was her name in gothic script. It felt delightfully primal, like a blood oath to each other; a sacred promise that they now belonged to each other._

_Both artists gently rubbed some antibacterial ointment over the tattoos before applying bandages. They handed them a sheet of paper with aftercare instructions on them. After promising to get together and hang out and catch up with each other sometime, Gwen and Eva paid and left._

_As they stood on the curb waiting for a cab to hail, Eva very gently kissed the bandaged area. Gwen felt a brief shock of pain that was replaced with pleasurable comfort as Eva hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "You were right; this was a good idea…"_

* * *

The door opened, snapping Gwen out of her flashback. She looked in the mirror to see her mom come in. She was still holding her handkerchief and her eyes were red, but at least she had stopped crying; for the moment, anyways. "Gwen, are you okay? You must be okay because you look okay, soyou'reokaysoImustbeokaybecauseIw asneverthiscalmonmyweddingso …" she rambled, her words getting jumbled up while speaking as fast as possible.

Gwen cut her mom off and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mom, breath, just breathe," she said trying calm her mother before she lost her mind and starting crying again. When it seemed she had collected herself, Gwen smiled at her. "Really, mom; I'm fine. Nervous, but more happy than scared."

Gwen's mom smiled back. But all of a sudden, she burst into tears. Again. "Oh, my little girl is getting married," she wailed.

Gwen sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in frustration. "Mom, what are going crazy for? I'm the one who's getting married today and you're the one who can't stop bawling her eyes out."

Gwen's mom's reply was lost in a series of incomprehensible sobs as she excused herself again. Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed again as she turned to face her reflection again to check her makeup and hair once more.

As Gwen's mom was leaving, her brother was just coming in. He stood to the side to let her pass before he came in. "Is mom still crying?" Gwen nodded and he sighed, too. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

Gwen smiled and hugged him, despite her exasperation at being asked that same question. She and her brother had always been close since they were kids; she could talk with him about anything. He had been very supportive of his sister's relationship with Eva, despite a few cheeky comments about how he liked seeing girls make out with each other. "Really, I'm nervous but I'm fine; I just want to see Eva again and get through this day."

Her brother hugged her back. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to beat the traffic."

Gwen rubbed the inked area one last time and smiled as she walked out the door with him to face destiny…

**Author notes: Incidently, winter is one of the best times to get a tattoo due to people bundling up against the cold; less exposure to outside elements lets the tattoo heal better.**

**Reaper and Marilyn are two of Gwen's goth friends that were introduced in photos in the TDI episode "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island"; I felt they deserved some extra attention.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eva stared out the car window as the traffic sped by.

She was sitting in the back of her parents' car as they drove to the wedding at the Gardens with her dad driving and mom in the front. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like every quarter-of-a-mile they drove was another year off her life.

She found herself wishing for a red light, a traffic jam, or even a major accident so the car would stop and she could focus on relaxing and catch her breath, but the roads were almost completely empty today and it seemed like they kept getting green lights the whole way; she had never wanted bad traffic so much in her entire life.

She closed her eyes, hoping a brief nap would calm her nerves a bit and help her relax…

* * *

"_Caravaggio's?! My favorite!" Gwen cried in surprised delight as she and Eva got out of the cab in front of the Italian restaurant._

_Eva hugged Gwen from behind and kissed her cheek. "Happy Anniversary," she smiled. It was five years to the day that Gwen and Eva had sat on the log in front of a fire and finally reciprocated their feelings to each other._

_However, this special night was about more, so much more than just a romantic dinner and time spent together; Eva had something bigger in mind… _

_Reservations had already been made and the maitre d' quickly whisked to their table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. The lights were already dimmed and a pair of candles on the red silk tablecloth provided the only necessary illumination as well as extra ambience. A freshly-cut red rose in a thin glass vase completed the picture-perfect setting. Eva had a pasta rustico while Gwen enjoyed chicken risotto; both dishes perfectly complemented a fine bottle of Chianti. The wine flowed as conversation consisted mostly of remembering good times together during school and after graduation._

_Life was good. After the Canadian government had quarantined Camp Wawanakwa and arrested Chris McLean for severe environmental damage he allowed to occur on the island, a subsequent investigation found him guilty of abuse and neglect of minors, thus rendering all contracts null and void. A class action law suit was filed against him by the contestants, crew, and interns, and he was forced to pay with everything he owned. Unable to deal with the shame and bankruptcy, Chris disappeared; last anyone had heard, he was back in Newfoundland and was working as a fisherman with his cousin Jerd._

_Meanwhile, Eva had used the money as start-up capital to open her own gym. She still competed and modeled a bit, though not as much as she used to. Gwen had become a successful artist and many of her works were on display in galleries in Toronto, Vancouver, and even New York City; she used her share of the money from the lawsuit to go back to school to study art history as well as buy her own gallery, and used the capital along with the money from the artworks she sold to help buy a bigger loft for her and Eva (complete with a home gym and art studio)._

_Finally, dinner was over and they shared a plate of tiramisu for desert. As the desert was served, a violinist came over and began playing for them. Gwen's ears perked up as she turned to look at him then turned back to Eva in surprise. "That's not…is that…?"_

"'_My Soul Cries as My Heart Bleeds'?" Eva finished, naming Gwen's favorite song by her favorite band, Gothic Mind Explosion. "Yeah, that's it."_

_Gwen laughed in delight and enjoyed the normally heavy music played lightly on the violin as she and Eva finished their desert. When the violinist was done, he bowed out and Eva discreetly slipped him $50 bill._

_When dinner was done, they stood up and Gwen gave Eva a hug and kiss. "Thank you, Eva. This has been a wonderful evening."_

_Eva grinned. "The evening's not over yet; we have one more place to go." Both women left the restaurant and hailed a cab. Eva gave the driver directions and they were off to their next destination of the evening._

_The cab stopped in front of the Art Gallery of Ontario and both women climbed out. Gwen looked around in confusion. "Isn't the gallery closed right now?"_

_Eva smiled as she took Gwen's hand. "Don't worry; I've taken care of it." As they walked up to the door, a security guard unlocked the door and held it open for them._

"_Hey, Mike," Eva said, greeting him with a nod._

"_Evening, ladies" he replied, tipping his hat to both women. "Don't forget to tell me when you're ready to leave."_

_As they walked inside, Gwen asked looked back at the guard and asked, "You know him?"_

"_He's a regular at my gym," Eva said with a shrug. She'd agreed to waive Mike a month of gym membership fees in exchange for this private evening at the gallery, but she knew it would totally be worth it._

_They strolled through the building, with Gwen occasionally commenting on some of the art they passed, until they came to their ultimate destination. Gwen's eyes went wide as she read the sign by the door. "The Edward Munch Exhibition!? But it's not supposed to open until tomorrow!"_

_Eva shrugged with a smile. "I know he's your favorite artist, and it didn't seem right that my Gwen should have to stand in line for hours with everyone else to see his work."_

_Gwen practically ran into the gallery, ecstatic at the artwork in the room. It wasn't long before she came to the main piece in the exhibit: Munch's 1893 version of "The Scream", currently on loan from its home gallery in Oslo; it was Gwen's favorite painting. She had a print copy in her studio at home, but now she was seeing the original in person. Eva smiled at Gwen's reaction, pleased at how happy she was._

_They sat on the padded bench in front of the painting and Gwen tightly hugged Eva. "Thank you, Eva; this is best anniversary ever!"_

_Eva forced a smile. _This is it; it's now or never_, she thought to herself, her heart starting to race. "I have one more thing for you tonight, Gwen."_

"_More? How could this get any better?"_

_Eva nervously exhaled, trying to control her breathing. She took Gwen's hands her bigger ones, her amber eyes staring into Gwen's deeper, darker ones. "Gwen, since I've gotten to know you from that stupid show, you've made my life worth living. You're the most important person in my life. And I've come to realize I don't want to spend another moment of my life without you," she said as her hand reached into her pocket._

"_Eva, why are you…" Gwen started to say, only to stop short by what she saw in Eva's hand: a little black box._

"_Gwen," Eva said in a barely audible voice as she opened the box to reveal the golden ring, "will you marry me?"_

_Gwen, her eyes brimming with tears, choked back a sob of joy before answering. "Yes! A million times yes, Eva!" she cried as she launched herself into Eva's arms to give her a passionate kiss. Eva held Gwen tightly and joyfully reciprocated the kiss, her heart, mind, and soul singing with ecstasy as she embraced the beautiful, wonderful woman she would spend the rest of her life with._

_In that moment, in front of one of the most famous paintings in the world, a new chapter in their love had begun._

* * *

A sudden honk made her eyes snap open and the dream faded away as her father yelled and cursed at someone in Bulgarian, telling them to go back to Quebec.

As she recalled her memory, Eva felt herself relax a bit. After the night at the museum Gwen insisted on having a matching ring crafted for Eva, much to Eva's delight. It was silly that she should worry; she and Gwen had been together for years, and she had accepted her proposal. _This is what she wants_, Eva kept repeating to herself like a mantra.

Suddenly the car came to a stop. "We're here," her mother announced. Eva looked around and realized they really were in the gardens' parking area. She let out a shaky breath as she realized there was no turning back now.

_Now or never_, Eva thought to herself as she opened the door and climbed out. _Now or never…_

**Author notes: Art aficionados may recognize the name of the restaurant as a nod to the Italian Baroque painter Caravaggio.**

**The Art Gallery of Toronto is a real place; so is Edward Munch and his painting "The Scream" (I don't own part of them!). However, "The Scream" hasn't left its home, the National Gallery of Norway in Oslo, Norway, for years and, to the best of my knowledge, has never been to Canada.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eva stood in front of a jasmine-covered trellis, nervously shifting her weight back and forth on her feet as she waited for Gwen and trying her best not to look as anxious as she felt. They had discovered the trellis several months ago while touring the garden and Gwen decided it was where she wanted to have the ceremony; she also asked the garden management for the jasmine, which they gladly obliged to.

Gwen had wanted to have the wedding somewhere outdoors and in a very natural environment, where they could smell the earth and feel the breeze on their faces. Eva was perfectly fine with that and, in turn, she wanted a religious officant to preside over the wedding; neither Eva nor Gwen was particularly religious, but Eva felt that marriage was a sacrament between two people that should be honored. Gwen gladly agreed, mirroring Eva's sentiments.

She looked out at the faces of the people who had come to the ceremony. In attendance were friends and family. Eva's parents were sitting on one side, along with some of her friends from the gym and old field hockey teammates from high school and UToronto. Gwen's mother and brother were sitting on the other side, along with some of her artist friends.

There were also some old friends from the Total Drama series, including Geoff and Bridgette, and Cody and Sierra. Geoff and Bridgette married right out of high school, but marital life saw them though to finishing school. Geoff's taste for parties and entertainment had led him to become a nightclub owner and event planner while Bridgette became a marine biologist and veterinarian. They had two kids with another on the way. With some mediation from Gwen, Bridgette apologized to Eva for voting her off the island those years ago and Eva finally forgave her; they were much friendlier with each other now, and Eva was actually glad to see her today.

Cody attended Stanford University in California, where he was one of the most popular students. After graduating, he founded in his own software company that was on the rise; some described him as the next Larry Ellison. Sierra became a website design consultant, and had her life turned upside-down after a routine physical to the doctor during college revealed she had a tumor the size of walnut pressing against her brain, which accounted for her obsessive fan-girl personality. After the doctors removed it, she was still a fan of Cody, but without the stalker tendencies so she was sane enough for Cody to feel comfortable enough around her, get to know her better without her gushing all over him, and eventually marry her. Cody had actually insisted on playing the keyboard for the wedding music, and Gwen and Eva were happy enough to avoid the cost of hiring someone else to do it.

Harold and Lashawna rekindled their relationship during college and married after graduating. Harold's many skills and Lashawna's leadership skills led them to become partnered motivational speakers. They quickly became high-in-demand which led to a book deal and several tours to speak at seminars in several major cities across North America. Lashawna and Gwen had stayed good friends after the show and during school, and Lashawna was more than happy to attend her best friend's wedding; she was even more thrilled when Gwen asked her to hold on to the wedding rings for them.

The officiant took his spot at the trellis and Cody starting playing the opening music; Eva swallowed as she realized it was time.

Everyone stood up from their seats and turned their attention to the back waiting for the bride. As a lone figure appeared at the back of area, Eva's breath caught in her throat and for a moment she forgot how nervous she was.

There, solitary and beautiful, came Gwen. She was draped in a white dress with lace sleeves. Around her neck was a sapphire set in silver and with a fine sterling chain. Her raven hair almost shined in the sunlight. She seemed to glide across the carpet. In her hands she held a bouquet of midnight-blue roses.

She looked like an angel.

Gwen smiled at Eva when she saw her. The bigger girl looked very impressive in her navy blue pantsuit. The suit had a kind of elegance which, combined with Eva's strong body, gave her a femininely debonair look that Gwen adored.

Eva took Gwen's hand as she arrived at the front. "You look so beautiful," she whispered to her bride.

Gwen smiled and blushed. "So do you," she responded softly.

Eva smiled back as they took their place in front of the officiant, facing each other and holding hands.

"Please be seated," the officiant announced as he opened his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to witness the joyful union of Gwen and Eva in holy matrimony…"

Most of the ceremony was a blur to both women as the officiant droned on about life, love, and commitment; they were too lost in their separate thoughts as they gazed at each other, Eva's amber eyes looking into Gwen's deeper darker ones. Fortunately they came back to reality as he came to the important part.

"And now, the couple has written their own vows." He turned to Eva. "Eva, have you something to say to Gwen?"

"Gwen, I…um," Eva trailed off as she almost forgot what she wrote. But Gwen gave her hands a comforting squeeze and a smile. Eva smiled back and spoke from the bottom of her heart. "Gwen, you know me; I'm a woman of action, not words. But what I do have to say is with nothing but love and devotion. I know how strong I am, but when I'm with you I really feel like I can do anything. You're my best friend and one true love. I promise to always love and protect you, and I will never make you feel like you are or have to be alone. I love you more than anything."

The officiant turned to Gwen, who was visibly overcome by Eva's words. "Gwen, have you something to say to Eva?"

"Eva," Gwen said, her eyes shining and voice of emotion, "the greatest masters of art could not create anything depicting how I feel for you. I know I have always been guarded about who I let into my life; it took me a while to realize just how I felt about you, but I have never been so happy to get let someone in as I have with you. I trust and respect you, I will share laughs and tears with you, and will always be there to comfort and care for you, to be there when you need me the most through good times and bad. I love you with all my heart." Eva could only look at Gwen with complete adoration at these words, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"May we have the rings, please," the officiant said and Lashawna handed each bride the other's ring. "Repeat after me, Eva. I, Eva, take you Gwen, to be my wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish in sickness and health for all of our days to come. I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love and commitment."

"I, Eva, take you Gwen, to be my wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish in sickness and health for all of our days to come. I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love and commitment," Eva repeated as she slowly, reverently slid the ring on to Gwen's finger.

The officiant turned to Gwen. "Gwen, repeat after me. I, Gwen, take you Eva, to be my wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish in sickness and health for all of our days to come. I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love and commitment."

"I, Gwen, take you Eva, to be my wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish in sickness and health for all of our days to come. I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love and commitment," Gwen reiterated in awe as she lovingly slid the ring on to Eva's finger.

"Ladies, by the power vested in me by the province of Ontario, I now pronounce you wife and wife; you may kiss…oh," he trailed off with a smile as they didn't let him finish. Gwen and Eva just stepped forth and let their lips come together. It started out as slow and tender, but became deeper and much more passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other. The audience responded with cheering, whistling, and hollering.

The brides left the trellis as Cody struck up his keyboard again, and the audience's cheers got louder as Eva scooped Gwen up and carried her down the aisle while everyone showered them with rose petals.

After years of being together, with only a few words, a dream had finally come true…

**Author notes: Hooray for them!**

**You may have noticed that the previous chapters followed a linear pattern switching between Gwen and Eva's seperate points-of-view with flashbacks for each chapter. Now that they're married, it's further symbolized by the joining of POVs in this chapter and the rest of the story.**

**The Toronto Botanical Gardens are also real. I've never been there, but I'm told it's a fantastic place to hold a wedding. Also, in case no one knows who Larry Ellison, he's the somewhat eccentric billionare co-founder and CEO of Oracle Corporation. I just went with him because Bill Gates is already too well known.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now the part everyone loves...**

Gwen and Eva slowly moved in rhythm to the sappy but sweet song playing. This was their last dance before they left. The party would most likely carry on for several hours more, but they had their own plans.

The reception had been enjoyable for everyone. The brides kicked it off with a dynamic dance where they moved fluidly across the dance floor, soaring and dipping in sync with the music; they seemed to glide and the guests all watched in admiration as both brides weaved their dance. Then they cut the cake and everyone enjoyed the food and drink. Finally, Eva's parents surprised them and everyone else with their wedding gift: a honeymoon trip to French Polynesia with three weeks of island-hopping and reservations and staying at some of the best resorts.

Their last dance was different, more of a slow dance. They gently swayed on the floor, enjoying each other's close presence. What they lacked in movement, they more than made up for in tenderness and sweetness that moved some guests to tears. They alternated between pressing their foreheads together to lovingly look into each other's eyes and Gwen burying her face in Eva's shoulder while Eva affectionately held her close.

As the song came to a close and the brides finished their dance, the DJ called for quiet as Gwen and Eva prepared to leave the reception and wished them well on behalf of all the guests. They shared one final passionate kiss in front of everyone, which the crowd responded to with cheers and clanging silverware against their glasses (as well as some catcalls and wolf-whistles), then waved and left for the limousine to take them to their evening destination.

"Whew!" Gwen breathed, exhausted as she lay in head down in Eva's lap looking up at her wife. "What a day!"

Eva smiled down at Gwen as she stroked some stray hairs out of her bride's glowing face. "It's not over yet. Wait 'til you see what else I've got for you tonight."

The limousine arrived at their destination, one of the best hotels in the city; Eva had checked them in the day before so they were able to go right to their room. The driver parked in the basement garage and came around to open the door for them. He wished them well as they walked to the elevator and traveled up to the bridal suite.

Gwen marveled at the luxury that was both very chic and very cozy. There was a complimentary bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice which Eva opened and filled two glasses. Handing one to Gwen, she said, "Here's to us."

Gwen smiled. "To us," she agreed and they clinked their glasses together in toast before drinking.

Gwen set her glass on the table and pulled Eva to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. Eva wrapped her arms around Gwen as her wife pulled her in for a kiss. As they surrendered to each other's passions, Gwen undid the buttons on Eva's jacket and started to push it off. Eva's arms let go long enough to let the jacket slip off her shoulders and on to the floor. Gwen then started unbuttoning Eva's shirt and unbuckled her belt.

Eva smiled at Gwen's impatient attempt to undress her right in the middle of the room. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Yes," Gwen replied excitedly, her lips hardly breaking contact with Eva's.

"That's good," Eva said as her smile turned into a feral grin and got an evil glint in her eyes, "because you're all mine tonight!" With that, Eva stepped forward and hoisted Gwen over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom while Gwen squealed and laughed in delight.

Striding up to the king-size bed, Eva dumped Gwen on top. Gwen looked up at her with a coy expression as Eva discarded her shirt and pants, revealing a pair of sheer boyshorts and bra, and climbed on top of her to continue kissing her bride all over. Eva then slid the dress straps off Gwen's shoulders and Gwen shimmied out of material up to the head of the bed, clad only in lacy black lingerie and stockings that seemed to make her ivory skin glow. "Make love to me, Eva," Gwen said breathlessly, ready to finally consummate their marriage.

Eva almost growled in response and was on Gwen in a second. Their kisses became deeper and more frenzied. They rolled around, sometimes Eva was on top, and sometimes Gwen was on top. Their kisses were punctuated only by whispers of sweet nothings to each other and passionate promises of what was to come.

In the midst of the tumble, Eva found the clasp to Gwen's bra and unhooked it in just one try. She quickly grabbed Gwen's panties and managed to slide them down her legs and toss them aside. Eva finally let go of her bride long enough to sit back and admire Gwen in all her alabaster glory, with her beautiful legs and perfect breasts topped with pale nipples. She was truly in awe; Gwen was truly perfect in every way. "You're so beautiful, Gwen," she said breathlessly.

Gwen smiled at the compliment and sat up to kiss Eva as she started to help her out of her clothes. She pulled Eva's bra over her head and slid the boyshorts off. Now it was Gwen's turn to be speechless of Eva's body; she really was an Amazonian goddess. Her body was hard and tight, yet beautifully feminine; strong, muscular legs and arms, a firm, toned stomach, and the most wonderful breasts she had ever seen, full and round with nipples darker than her naturally tan skin.

With nothing between them anymore, they came together again. Eva's kisses begin to trail down across Gwen's jawbone and down her neck. Her lips finally made it down to Gwen's breasts where she took of Gwen's nipples in her mouth and began to suckle on it. Gwen moaned and sighed in delight at Eva's attentions, lost in her euphoria.

With Gwen moaning in pleasure, Eva's fingers made their way down to Gwen. Her fingers trailed around Gwen's clit, teasing and probing; she was already wet and getting soppier by the second. Gwen's eyes widened and she moaned loudly as Eva slid a finger into her hot and ready core, and her toes curled as Eva slid in another and began to thrust her fingers in and out. Gwen started bucking her hips against Eva's finger's trying to get more of them inside her. Eva continued suckling Gwen's breasts as she plunged her fingers into Gwen, and Gwen could only hold on for dear life as her body shook and quaked as she came from the wonderful things Eva was doing to her.

Eva was extremely turned on now from seeing Gwen's climax. As Gwen lay there catching her breath, she licked her fingers clean of Gwen's delicious fluids before she moved up. She gently but passionately kissed every part of Gwen along the way, and settled herself on top of her and between her legs. She moved until she brought clit together with Gwen's, locking them together in a beautiful nether kiss. They both moaned at the contact and looked into each other's eyes.

"I guess we've…found…a new way…to kiss," Gwen panted with a dazzling smile as she looked up at Eva. Eva wordlessly responded by leaning forward and passionately kissing Gwen as they wrapped their arms around each other. Gwen wrapped her legs around Eva's waist as Eva began moving and grinding her clit against Gwen's.

Gwen urged Eva on, begging her wife to go faster and rolled her hips against Eva's trying to increase contact between their sexes. Eva happily, aggressively obliged as she sped up the friction between them.

Gwen dug her fingers into Eva's back as Eva grabbed Gwen's hips and rode her in faster and harder thrusts.

Gwen lay her head back and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations and sounds of the friction between them; she opened her eyes long to look up at Eva, sweaty and powerful, eyes hooded as she focused on claiming her as her own. Eva could only look down at Gwen, admiring the contrast between her olive skin with Gwen's beautifully pale whiteness and enjoy the look of euphoria on Gwen's face.

Eva's eyes met Gwen's all the sounds of their lovemaking seemed to just fall away, only seeing each other's faces, seemingly spellbound. Gwen's eyes looked into Eva's soul; Eva's eyes looked into Gwen's soul. They both saw the exact same thing: their futures were intertwined with each other, destined to be together forever.

Gwen rapidly felt her mind and body give in rapturous oblivion. "Oh…I…Evaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Gwen cried out. Her back arched and body twisted like someone on a torture rack of pleasure. Her moans and cries were heavenly music to Eva's ears.

The sight and song of Gwen's climax spurred Eva on as grinded her clit harder and faster against Gwen's. Eva's muscles corded and bunched as she rode Gwen in quick strokes and deep shoves; wet and sweaty flesh moving against wet and sweaty flesh. Finally Eva's jaw clenched as she growled through gritted teeth, "Gwen!"

With that, she came as well. Eva's nostrils flared and golden eyes shone brightly as she gave one more thrust and, with a roar of triumph, released herself.

They lay there motionless and holding each other like that, spent and breathless with their clits never breaking contact.

"That was…wow," Gwen finally breathed.

Eva breathlessly kissed Gwen on the brow, sending a brief shiver of pleasure through her again. "Did you like that, love?"

Gwen nodded a big smile. She was silent for a few minutes before asking, "How long until you've got your energy back?"

Eva looked at her incredulously. "You're ready to go again already?"

"I thought you were a champion athlete," Gwen said with a teasing smile.

Eva's eyes narrowed at the challenge and she gave Gwen a leering grin. "You shouldn't tempt me…"

* * *

Several hours later…

Gwen rolled off Eva, sweaty from the exertion. She had spent the last few minutes straddling Eva, writhing and thrusting on top as they played with each other breasts before climaxing again and falling against Eva's bigger frame. That was just the finale to the last few hours; they had spent the time locked in every position imaginable. They both just lay there for a few minutes with dazed but euphoric looks across their faces.

Finally Eva reached out to hold Gwen's hand. "I love you, Gwen. I will always be here with you; I promise."

Gwen's eyes moistened with joy at Eva's words. "I love you, too, Eva; forever and ever."

Gwen rolled over to face Eva. She wrapped her arms around Eva and held her tight, nuzzling her neck. Eva in turn slid an arm under Gwen and pulled her close. The frenzy from earlier had passed; now they just held each other lovingly, breast against breast with legs and arms intertwined as they shared slow passionate kisses and gently stroked each other's faces and hair.

They were still like that after they had slowly fallen asleep.

**Author notes: I know I've said this before in my other stories but I'll say it again; yes, I realize that this is a very erotic chapter of the story. But this is not porn or smut, because I don't make that. I'm an artist, and this is art; this story is ultimately about two people who love each other coming together for an act of true love and passion. If you don't like it, then you can just piss off; no one's making you read this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen tightly shut her eyes as a bright light streamed into her eyes. They blinked awake. The sunlight was streaming through the window.

She had to get her bearing for a moment, waking up in a strange room; then she remembered. There was a strong body behind her with an arm wrapped around her. At some point in the night, she had rolled over but remained enveloped within Eva's strong embrace. She smiled as she examined the ring on her finger.

Gwen rolled over to see her new wife. Eva slumbered quietly, her chest rising and falling in a steady pattern. Her hair was a bit of a mess from last night and her mouth was open with some drool leaking out. But to Gwen, she was the most beautiful woman in the world right now. She was tempted to climb out of bed and get her sketchbook so she could draw Eva in this perfect moment, but she did not want to wake Eva up to spoil it.

Gwen relished the sight of Eva in front on her for a few minutes before she leaned forward and gently kissed Eva on the tip of her nose. Eva's eyes almost immediately blinked awake and she smiled when she saw Gwen. "Morning, love."

"Morning," Gwen replied as Eva pulled her in for a deep kiss. The explored each other's mouths before pulling back to gently caress their faces and stare into each other's eyes.

Finally Eva broke the mood. "Why don't you just draw a picture; it'll last longer," Eva joked.

Gwen smiled in spite of the ruined moment. "Do we have time for one?"

Eva looked at the bedside clock. "We have to get to the airport in about two hours," she replied as she climbed out of bed. "We've got just enough time for a shower before we get ready and have breakfast." She looked back at Gwen with a suggestive look in her eye and held out her hand. "Care to join me?"

Gwen's pout at not getting to do a quick drawing turned into a smile as she took Eva's hand. Eva led Gwen to the shower, a large, circular, accommodating stall with a clear glass door and polished black marble and glass walls and showerheads on the ceiling. Gwen turned the water up to the perfect temperature, hot but not scalding; within minutes, the glass walls were clouded and opaque from the steam. Eva stepped inside and pulled Gwen under the steamy spray with her.

They stood under the hot water for several minutes soaking up the downpour before Eva grabbed a sponge and started lathering Gwen's body. Gwen enjoyed the attention and let Eva soap every part of her. Eva lovingly soaped every part of Gwen, her running over her body while continuing to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

As Eva moved the sponge down to Gwen's core she let out a little gasp, much to Eva's delight. Her washing motions became increasingly sensual as the sponge and her hands moved over Gwen's breasts and down lower to her center. Gwen leaned back against Eva's frame, letting out moans and gasps of pleasure that encouraged Eva's slow, teasing washing.

Finally, before she could let it overwhelm her, Gwen stopped Eva. "Here, let me do you now," she said taking the sponge.

Eva silently lent Gwen the sponge and Gwen began lathering her up. Gwen marveled at the hard feel of Eva's muscles as her smaller hands appreciatively moved all over Eva's hard body. Eva stood there stiff and stock-still, trying not to give away too early how much she loved Gwen washing her, but Gwen instinctively how much Eva was enjoying this and paid special attention to Eva's breasts and

Suddenly Eva turned around and pulled Gwen in for a possessive kiss which Gwen happily reciprocated. They stood under the hot downpour for several minutes, arms wrapped around each other and exploring each other's mouths. Finally Eva gently broke it and looked at Gwen with a fierce glint in her eyes. "I've got to have you one more time before we get on the plane or I'm going to lose it," she growled.

Eva gently but assertively pushed Gwen against the steam-fogged glass and held her hands against the wall. Gwen gasped as she felt the cool glass against her back while she felt the heat of the water and steam and Eva's body on her front; the mixed sensations drove her wild.

They grinded their clits against each other's fast and hard and quickly, almost simultaneously came. They held each other through the shakes. After they calmed down, they shared on last sweet kiss before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

They dried each other off and put on a pair of comfortable complimentary robes. As Gwen finished combing out her hair, Eva wrapped her arms around Gwen's waist as they looked at each other in the mirror. "So…we're married; now what?"

Gwen smiled. "I guess we're supposed love each other, grow old together, that whole deal."

Eva grinned. "Is that all?"

Gwen turned to face her. "No, you still owe me a drawing!" Both women laughed, though they knew Gwen intended to collect.

* * *

Eva's head suddenly emerged from the water as she finished her swim, and walked up to the beach. The warm water of the South Seas was both soothing and invigorating. Stepping out of the surf, she tossed her hair back and ringed the water out before walking over to and picking up her towel lying on the sand and drying herself off.

She and Gwen had been on their honeymoon for a week now. This Polynesian resort included a private bungalow on stilts with relative solitude from the rest of the compound, exactly how they wanted it. Their days were filled with fun as they swam, hiked, and explored the tropical paradise at their leisure; their nights were filled with love and passion as they repeatedly explored each other with adoration and reaffirmed their commitments to each other.

Eva walked up the beach to where she and Gwen were set up with a large beach umbrella and a pair of very comfortable covered lounge chairs. A pair of exotic local drinks were sitting on a table between both chairs.

Gwen was laying on one of the lounge chairs under the umbrella, looking out at Eva and the water wearing her own black bathing suit and had her sunglasses perched on top of her head. She had a sketchpad in her lap and a pencil in her hand as it flew across the page in artistic frenzy.

Eva tried peer over at what Gwen was drawing, curious. "What are you drawing?"

Gwen pulled the pad away with a coy smile. "Come on, Eva, you know you have to wait until it's done." Gwen believed it was bad luck if someone other than the artist saw a drawing before it was finished.

Eva snorted, but acquiesced and sat back in her chair, sipping her drink and enjoying the ocean breeze and sounds and smells of the sea while she waited for Gwen to finish. The reverie was broken by Gwen announcing, "Done."

Eva's breath caught in her throat as she viewed Gwen's creation. "Wow, this is…wow," Eva could only say as she looked at the breathtaking sketch. It was of her, stepping out of the water and still wet from her swim. She was running a hand through her hair and looking down the beach at some distant thing known only to her; the rendering was a perfect balance of elegance and poise with strength and power. "This is so getting framed and going up on the wall back home as soon as we're done here."

"I'll mail it to us before tomorrow," Gwen said as she fished into the bag next to her bench and pulled out a bottle of sun-tanning lotion. "Would you mind rubbing this onto my back?"

"Sure," Eva said with a smile. She squirted some lotion into her hand and rubbed it on to Gwen's back and shoulders. Once again, she couldn't help but admire Gwen's fair skin and the tattoo marking Gwen as her's. "You have the most beautiful skin," Eva said as she kissed the back of Gwen's neck.

"Please, I burn up too easily," Gwen scoffed, but she smiled and her cheeks turned pink from the compliment.

"If it were up to me," Eva said with a suggestive smile, "I'd never let you outside and keep you locked up with me all the time."

"Well then," Gwen said with a playful smile, "you'll have to catch me first!" With that, she jumped up and ran out on to the beach.

Laughing, Eva also got up and chased after her. She kicked up white sand in her wake as she pursued Gwen across the seashore, both girls laughing. Finally Gwen led Eva out onto the surf where Eva caught up with her and grabbed her from behind, lifting her up in a big bear-hug. Eva spun her around and they both fell into the water, both laughing in delight.

Eva scooped Gwen up and cradled her wife in her arms as she carried her back to their bungalow. Since walking down the aisle with her new wife, all the anxiety she had felt before was totally gone, replaced with hope for the future.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Eva's neck and buried her face in Eva's shoulder. Every day with Eva felt like a gift in itself and she would cherish it as much as possible.

Both girls hoped everyday together would be an adventure like this; they vowed it to themselves.

FIN

**Author notes and Afterword: I don't know if there are any hotels in Toronto that have showers like this, I just made it up; best not use my story as a reference if you plan on decide to spend a night in a hotel there.**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to write a review or offer constructive criticism, but please NO FLAMES**


End file.
